kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi diskutim:Dori
__TOC__ ... *Vendosni mesazhet në fund, dhe firmosini me ~~~~. *Kjo faqe është pastruar, shikoni historikun për mesazhet e vjetra. Më le një mesazh / leave me a message ---- Per nje kohe te gjate nuk e kam vizituar wikipedian.Eshte me te vertete ide shume interesante. Qe te mos zgjatem doja te te pyesja se si mund ti pergjigjem mesazheve qe me lene te tjeret ose si mund te shkruaj tek diskutimet. Faleminderit. :Hm pune e komplikuar. Desha ti ktheja pergjigje Dan-it por nuk po gjej asnje link per te shkruar pergjigjen. Asgje me rendesi sidoqofte. Tani po redaktoja faqen e Shqiperise (me duket se tek shtetet). Ishte shkruar me nje shqipe te keqe dhe shume gjera ishin te pabazuara ne fakte. vandalizem 62.203.130.58 me te njejtin shembull :Me teper eshte prove se sa vandalizem (ne qofte se vazhdon me te tilla gjera behet vandalizem). Dori | Diskutim 2005 Mars 25 13:51 (UTC) Emertimi i kategorive Zhvendosi ose grisi GlobalWPSearch * Halló Dori! I do not know if you met GlobalWPSearch developed by de:Benutzer:Aka. It will support soon also sq:. See [http://vs.aka-online.de/cgi-bin/globalwpsearch.pl?timeout=30&minor=1&search=Alfred_Nobel GlobalWPSearch Alfred Nobel], [http://vs.aka-online.de/cgi-bin/globalwpsearch.pl?timeout=30&minor=1&search=Mahatma_Gandhi GlobalWPSearch Mahatma Gandhi], [http://vs.aka-online.de/cgi-bin/globalwpsearch.pl?timeout=30&minor=1&search=Wikipedia GlobalWPSearch Wikipedia]. I would be happy If you can start an article about Alfred Nobel and Mahatma Gandhi. Please make redirects if you use other titles. * You can see a conflict at [http://vs.aka-online.de/cgi-bin/globalwpsearch.pl?timeout=30&minor=1&search=Paris GlobalWPSearch Paris], [http://vs.aka-online.de/cgi-bin/globalwpsearch.pl?timeout=30&minor=1&search=RSS GlobalWPSearch RSS], [http://vs.aka-online.de/cgi-bin/globalwpsearch.pl?timeout=30&minor=1&search=Odin GlobalWPSearch Odin] etc. * GlobalWPSearch supports already sq:Template:Disambig and sq:Template:Interwikiconflict. See de:Bild Diskussion:Logo Begriffsklärung.png#Vorlagen - Templates. It is planed to support also sq:Template:Delete and sq:Template:Copyvio. Would be happy if you can create the missing templates or make a redirect to the proper titles. Thanks in advance. * Përdoruesi:Richie and Përdoruesi:RCBot would be happy to have sq:Template:NowCommons, see commons:Commons:Village pump#RCBot. If you create last template please insert it at Commons:User:Gangleri/sandbox/Template:NowCommons. Thanks in advance! Best regards Gangleri | talk:Gangleri|action=history}} Th | T 2005 Prill 11 10:52 (UTC) * Thanks Dori for sq:Stampa:Disambig -> sq:Stampa:Kthjellim, sq:Stampa:Delete -> sq:Stampa:Grise and your support! Best regards Gangleri | talk:Gangleri|action=history}} Th | T 2005 Prill 12 20:03 (UTC) transliteration for GlobalWPSearch * I was thinking about a transliteration for UTF-8 titles to Latin-1 titles at en. commons:User:Gangleri/sandbox/transliterations contains some examples. At Stampa:CategoryTOC I could not see any UTF-8 character. Please let me know what transliteration is made at en:. * Some time ago I started to link articles between about Albania districts at en:, de:, ro:, sv: (ro:Template:Albaniadistricte, en:Category:Districts of Albania, de:Kategorie:Kreis (Albanien), sv:Kategori:Albanska distrikt but I did not finish). Some titles used 8 bit Latin-1 characters in the Latin-1 Wikipedias en: and sv: but not consistently. Could you please let me know more about this. If transliteration is made please provide links or detailslist and some examples. * See commons:User:Gangleri#My contributions about a "collection" of other templates used in various Wikipedias. Please link the appropriate pages (if they exist at sq:). thanks in advance. Best regards Gangleri | talk:Gangleri|action=history}} Th | T 2005 Prill 20 00:06 (UTC) :I'm not sure I understand what you're asking. Albanian is pretty easy: only two non-latin characters ë -> e, ç -> c. Dori | Diskutim 2005 Prill 20 00:36 (UTC) Interwiki guidelines * Halló Dori! Some months ago I started to get informations about where to insert and how to sort interlanguage links. I thing that information should be available in a central place, as at the "embassies" linked to en:Wikipedia:Embassy. * See what I have "collected" so far at commons:User:Gangleri/sandbox/Template:Interwiki guidelines. Would be happy if you would add information about sq: if your community has already decided about this. Thanks in advance! Best regards Gangleri | talk:Gangleri|action=history}} Th | T 2005 Prill 20 00:06 (UTC) :We haven't made a decision on this (or even brought it up), but I don't see why sorting by lanuage code wouldn't work. I's what I've used. Dori | Diskutim 2005 Prill 20 00:39 (UTC) * Thanks Dori! When I insert the links manualy it is easier for me to sort them by language code. If I visit a page with many links it is easier to find the language when the language names are sorted. I met sr:Корисник:Милош yesterday at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikipedia-balkan . Maybe it be a good idea to have a java script and a button in the editiw window. Bots can do it either way. Regards Gangleri | talk:Gangleri|action=history}} Th | T 2005 Prill 21 07:10 (UTC) gdhëndura -> gdhendura Hi, termi "faqe të gdhëndura" është shumë i gjetur, po mendoj se duhet të ishte "faqe të gdhendura", dmth. pa "ë". ciao, Doriani. :Faleminderit per verejtjen. Te lutem hap nje llogari, ose po deshe mund te te gjej fjalekalimin per llogarite Përdoruesi:Doriani/Përdoruesi:Dorian te cilat i kam hapur une por s'i perdor. Dori | Diskutim 2005 Maj 6 13:00 (UTC) Dikush po fshine artikuj Përdorsi 62.162.241.225 po fshine artikuj.--Hipi Zhdripi 2005 Maj 23 17:03 (UTC) Kam një pyetje. Vrejta qe keni bere pune të mirë por duhet vazhduar edhe me tej. Ju pergëzoj Dori. Dje ishtehera e parë qe u kyqa edhe une ketu ne kete valle, e besoni qe me pelqeu, nga e mora virusin menjëhere. Duke shikur disa faqe qe me interesonin, klikova rastësisht tek Dardanët(fisi ilir) dhe aty hasa ne një "cung" si e quani ketu dhe artikulli me te vertetë ishte cung, sepse kishte mbetur i pa perfunduar, apo ndoshta s'kam ditur te shkoj me tej qe ti gjej ato te vlefshmet... Shtypa tek "redaktoni" dhe fillova te shkruaj mbi dardanët ashtu sa kam njohuri une, por vrejta se kisha bere shumë gabime(ngaqe jam nga kosova) andaj i hyna dhe e hapa "FJALORIN ENCIKLOPEDIK SHQIPTAR" dhe nxora shenimet e sakëta nga akedemikët tan duke e shenuar ne fund edhe inicialet e autorit, siç ishte ne enciklopedi... Nuk e di tani se ku ështe qellimi yni, te shkruajm sipas deshires son apo t'iu permbahemi rregullave te drejtav te autorit ku do dali artikulli i pastert edhepse ka edhe aty disa gabime te vogla por ka vleren e vetë artikulli ne fjalë. Me tregoni ju lutemi se a kam te drejt te nderhyje ne artikujt e enciklopedise shqiptare dhe si t'ia bejm. Perzemersishtë Liridoni 05.06.2005